


Another Memory Not Made

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Easter, Easter Blues, Gen, Holidays, Loneliness, Regret, Sad, Wistful But Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy regrets that he is missing another holiday with his daughter.





	

McCoy sighed. Another lonely Easter spent out in space and without his daughter. Another memory not made. How many more chances would he have with Joanna? 

He hadn’t realized the repercussions of being an absent father. He hadn’t realized what it would do to him. Joanna didn’t realize, because she didn’t know any differently. That hurt.

“Ready, Bones?” Kirk asked.

“You bet!” McCoy said with false bravado. After all, his friends were missing family and ‘making do‘ with his company, also. 

“Are you having a turkey leg this year, Spock?”

“You may eat my share, Doctor.”

“Great!”

Kirk smiled wistfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
